Naruto: Kitsune Hybrid
by Kaminari Senkou
Summary: He was her first friend as they became best friend in a month. But on that 'day' in their last companionship he said something that confuses her and just like that…he disappeared. Years later 'they' met again. But this time he was different.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

**Naruto: Kitsune Hybrid**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! Here I am with a new project…yes I know that I recently published a Naruto x Rosario + Vampire but this idea suddenly popped into my mind and decided to have another go. I hope that everyone like this story like how everyone like my other stories! Oh before I forgot…all my Naruto x Rosario + Vampire will be a Naruto x Moka. Though for once I have thought about making a Naruto x Akasha story but I'm still not sure…who knows since I might actually make one in the future. Without any further ado please review after reading!**

"**BETA READER STILL NEEDED !"**

**Summary: He was her first friend as they became best friend in a couple of months. But on that 'day' in their last companionship he said something that confuses her and just like that…he disappeared. Years later 'they' met again. But this time he was different.**

**Disclaimer:**

**By now do you think I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? If I do Naruto and Moka is going to be together (probably). Then again if I am the author of Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, the story line would not be the same and probably it's going to be sucks…**

**Age: **

**Moka: 13**

**Naruto: 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I'm Sorry<strong>

The sun was about to set over the horizon: as its' rays of light glimmering over the dark skies. Below was a two story school building with three hallways on each floor. Each of the hallways leads into different classes; inside one of the classrooms there were six junior high school girls with different style of hairs and height (not including sizes).

The six girls was wearing the school female attire consisted a long blue sleeve uniform with a ribbon adored near above the chest, knee-height skirt and two pairs of school black shoes.

These girls was surrounding a girl with pink long hair that reaches to her waist, the pinkette has two pair of green staring at them with a horrific expression while the other six are smirking and telling her about stuff that she doesn't like.

"W-what are you guys doing u-up here this late?" she asked them but they ignored her question and decided to push her off her feet. The pinkette fell to the ground with a thud as she stare at them with fear…fear?

"You are a monster, aren't you Moka?" asked the tallest one of the group as Moka whimpered and try her best not to cry, they are terrified!

"Y…n-no I am not a monster!" She denied but they continue asking her some meanie stuffs.

A girl with long blue hair that tied into pony tails frown as she shook her head while placing her hand on her forehead, "Yeah right, only monster believe monsters is real. Admit it you are a freak!" she shouted.

"I am not a freak!" she denied once again raising her voice a bit but they still wouldn't believe her. This actually never happened before in her entire life but they continue bullying her again and again with different kind of words and sentences. Thing may have gotten worse until a blond student pushed them away making them all fell to the ground while him-self look at her and extended his hand.

"C'mon…I'm getting you out of here"

Akashiya Moka was staring at the boy in front of her as he gave his hand while her-self was amazed seeing his bravery. It was late, she knew that but the boy does not care about that, in fact he was still staying inside the school at this late hour. His parents must be disappointed in him to always get home late…yet she was happy. She was happy that someone saved her…this feeling, it was rare…she never feel like this unless she was with her family.

The boy in front of her was wearing the male school uniform; he has tan-light skin, blond spiky hair, and three whiskers marks on both cheeks and two pairs of blue ocean eyes. For some strange reason her face started heating up as she accepted his offer and they both ran ignoring the curses coming from the six girls as the boy leaped her away from them, from the school ground towards some place that she hope was safe enough for them.

Minutes later they came to a halt when it seems like they have stopped on front of a market. The boy stares at her for a while before shrugging off and went inside the market to get some drinks. She waited outside near the door and was waiting for him, her-self was looking at the dark sky as the moon has risen followed by the stars; as their lights illuminated the dark nights.

She stopped looking over the horizon when a hand tapped her on the shoulder and there it was him giving her a tomato can. "You must be thirsty, right?" she heard his calm and low tone voice in fact if she hadn't been standing close to him she thought that it was a whispers.

"T-thank you…" Moka nodded with her own smile making the boy flinched before smiling at her back. The pinkette extended her hand, confusing the boy, "I-I'm Akashiya Moka…" she introduced shyly as the blond haired boy nodded and accepted her hand.

"Namikaze Naruto…"

Moka paused for a moment…Namikaze where has she heard that name…for some strange reason she knew those name yet she couldn't remember. "I never see you before…are you a new student?" she asked still unsure about his status and other stuff regarding him.

Naruto shook his head as he leads her towards a nearby bench, "No I am not new. In fact I am a student of your class..." he trailed off as the girl nods…that's where she knew those name, "You know, I don't think you should say that monsters is real and other kind of stuff involving the 'yokais', I heard from a couple friends of mine you keep saying that monsters is real or something…and I think it's the best if you stop"

"Are you saying that they are not real?" she glares a bit angry knowing that he was like them all. But the blond haired boy shook his head; that's not what he was trying to say.

"No. In this world there is something you don't know. In fact…I believe that monsters are real too. But so far my sensei and I never encounter one." He replies thinking about a certain pervert and the journey he went with him

Moka stare at him for a moment she thought for a second that he was one of them. Why does believing that monster is real making her a freak? Why does the human race so stupid? Even now she couldn't find the answer as the girl sigh and stare at the boy beside her.

He was handsome…that's what she thought since she could feel her face heating up along with her heart pounding faster and faster. She continues to stare at him, she was still curious why such a boy wanted to be her friend but she was very grateful for that. So far the only friend she has now is him…only him.

Naruto ignore the look he was getting from her as he continues to drink, and then realization hit him. Akashiya Moka was a pretty girl in the same age as him and it made him confuse why others would call her a freak and other meanie stuffs…"Don't tell me…you are a monster, aren't you?" he asked as the girl trembles.

"I…I am a vampire…" she finally said those words. It was in a low tone but she knew that Naruto has heard her. She was staring at the ground unable to look at him…she was really going to lose him here was she?

Hearing what she said Naruto looked at her in curiosity, "A vampire you said? But you don't look like one…" he asked trailing off not knowing what to say next.

Moka looked at him in disbelieve, "Y-you are not going to run away a-and report me to the police are you?" she asked with a frown while her hands continue to trembles but the boy didn't seem to notice it.

Naruto gave her a dumbfounded look before giving her a smirk and shook his head, "Me? Reporting a pretty girl like you to the police? No way in hell that's going to happen!"

Moka blush…there he is again saying stuff he doesn't know…it was a nice feeling she hadn't receive for a long time. A smile came upon her face as she pointed her finger at the rosary hanging above her chest, "This here is a seal that keep the vampire me locked…once it was release I will be mean and scary" she explained as Naruto nodded and look at her while unconsciously putting his hand on his stomach.

"I see that's explained a lot…I guess" he smiles at her. The boy finally realize that the sun has set as he gaze at the full moon that illuminated the busy city along with the stars that shines brightly under the moon and a few dark clouds meaning that the sky is going to rain, soon. The blond look at Moka apologetically realizing that he has lost the track of time, "I'm sorry Moka but it's already night…do you want me to take you home?"

"S-sure I guess" she nods a bit nervous. The pinkette stood up from the bench and walk side by side with him walking towards her apartment, "This is where I live…I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Naruto frown, he doesn't like the way she said 'goodbye', "No…it is a see you later" with that being said the boy gave her a friendly hug before running away while waving his hand, "See you tomorrow!" he shouted at her.

Moka nods and wave her own hand with a small blush on her cheek, the thirteen years old girl entered her apartment and heads to sleep with a smile on her cheek, "I finally have a friend…"

Meanwhile Naruto was walking towards his home while thinking about his recent encounter with one Akashiya Moka. A vampire…she was a vampire, the strongest Yokai in the world…he should be cautious around her. Vampires are dangerous, especially their way of eating; bloods.

But he shouldn't be worry about that; not the slightest bit. That rosary, the power within it has sealed her power. For what purpose he didn't know but if his theory was right once you pulled the rosary off the real Moka will awoke and she will be a different person…well that's what tou-san has told him regarding the power within the rosaries.

The boy came to a halt when he saw a man with long spiky white hair waist long leaning him-self on a brow wooden wall with his arms cross. The man standing a couple feet ahead of him has a waist-length spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both side of his face. He also has two red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji oil printed on it.

He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a pair of red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side. This man right here was Jiraiya, a proclaimed super pervert with a strength that could beat most high-level Yokais.

Jiraiya opened his eyes the moment Naruto stopped from walking, "What take you so long kid? Your dad is waiting…you do know that it is dangerous for you out here alone?" he stated showing the worry expression on his face.

The blond frown, he know that he was a rare race among the Yokai race but that doesn't mean he cannot take care of him-self, "I am fine…I can take care of my-self. I do not need your concern" he huffed and continues walking; passing the frowning man.

The man stopped him abruptly when he pulled Naruto's arm stopping him from walking as he send the man a glare, "…Now what do you want?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" glare the white headed man while Naruto roll his eyes; this kind of thing happen often. Jiraiya walked in front of him while his eyes observing the child's appearance, as he could smell the scent of vampire on him and for what reason Naruto associated with the vampire; it is dangerous.

"Don't smell me!" snarled Naruto in anger as his eyes changed from blue to crimson black slitted while imitated a very dangerous aura that danced around him. Jiraiya for some reason was trembling in fear? He didn't know why but when he looked at Naruto he actually see the kyuubi him-self.

"Fascinated…even when seal you could bring forth a portion of your power" commented someone from behind Naruto while Jiraiya him-self glaring at the man standing behind his godson.

"Orochimaru…what the hell do you think you are doing here?" snarled the white head pervert as Orochimaru chuckles and place his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't be like that...after all I am the one that helped you designed this seal." He smirked as a lone sweat dripped off his face.

"You are right…" Jiraiya nods a bit hesitance at first before exhaling the oxygen that he hadn't realize he has been holding in, "But we don't need you here anymore…"

"I see, well that's too bad" Orochimaru chuckles as his yellow slitted eyes staring onto Naruto's back, "Naruto-kun here have a lot potential…but then again that is not why I am here" sigh the man.

In curiosity Naruto turned around to look at him, "enlightened us then…" he mumbles staring onto Orochimaru's creepy yellow slitted eyes.

"Very well" Nods Orochimaru as he lifted up his right hand creating some kind of barrier before giving them both a brief of explanation about the information he was going to tell Jiraiya and his sensei or even that damn dad of Naruto's, damn him stealing what rightful to him, "You see a friend of ours created a school that was built for monster…"

* * *

><p>The next day, we have one Namikaze Naruto walking side by side with one Akashiya Moka. Both of them are walking towards the cafeteria while ignoring the students that started gossiping about them; especially Moka.<p>

"Hey that's Moka, right?"

"What the hell is she thinking hanging around with my Naruto!"

"What the hell…and here I thought you guys hated Naruto-"

"Shut up pineapple head!"

"Troublesome…"

Naruto sweat dropped hearing the conversations around them, as he was walking with his hand inside his pocket while Moka putting her hand on her back holding it altogether as she gave her surrounding a nervous expression.

"Naruto-kun what do you want to eat for lunch today?" she asked trying to shook the unease feeling around her while Naruto smile.

"Ramen!" he exclaimed with happiness filled his tone. The pinkette send him a curious and confuse glance as Naruto explains that ramen was a food brought down from the heaven as a gift from the god to the human race, but as the world continues to evolve and new things was invented, people started forgetting that ramen was a food given by a god as a gift and because of that ramen is now considered as a quick meal food; which was disappointed.

A lone sweat dropped from her head as the girl giggle, "You are funny you know that, Naruto-kun?" she asked amuse about the ramen story; she never heard that kind of story before…it was never mention anywhere in the history book. In fact if she was right the ramen was made in China at first before the Japanese developed them into their liking

"But that's the truth" pouted the blond while crossing his arms, "Don't be so mean Moka~!"

"Y-you are embarrassing me!" she shouted not able to control the blush on her face anymore as the boy grinned and keep shouting out her name. She could feel her face heating up more and more as a trail of smokes left her ears.

The girl unconsciously lightly punch him on the chest, the thought lightly managed to send the blond towards a nearby tree; with a thud he hit the tree and fell down head first, "Naruto!" she shouted in worry as she ran towards the nervous Naruto as bloods dripping down his nose.

"T-that hurt…" he chuckle looking over him-self and notice the trail of bloods leaving his nose. Naruto stood up from the ground as he look at Moka, though the said girl was in maze as she started twiddling her finger while slowly leaning her-self towards him.

"M-Moka..?" he called out a bit terrified when the girl walk towards him and leaning her-self on his body, he saw fangs on her mouth as the girl went to his neck and just like that he could feel a bit of pain as he close his eyes while feeling his bloods being sucked out of him.

Moka was in heaven as she continue to drink his bloods, the way it tastes was even better than the blood packages she has at home…in fact his bloods tasted like a kitsune and a bit of werewolf. Needless to say she could care less about that and continue to sucks his bloods; eventually forgetting it.

"Moka!" snapped the blond as the girl blush and took her-self off him as Naruto saw a small bloods dripping down her lips before the said girl swiped it away with her tongue. Moka smile nervously, she has sucked her first friend blood and nostalgically it was also the first time she sucks bloods from a living thing.

"S-sorry?" she apologizes; slightly trembling, afraid to lose her first friend here.

Naruto shook his head a bit disappointed that Moka lost control over her-self when she smelled the scent of someone bloods while dragging her towards the cafeteria before checking his surrounding in case if someone has watched that; luckily there is no one that has watches Moka sucked his bloods, "It's fine…" Naruto trailed off as Moka nodded in sadness; she could sense the disappointment leaving his voice.

* * *

><p>Months have passed and now they became a good friend, no he considered her his best friend and vice versa; he was sure of it. The said blondie was inside his room while changing his usual white t-shirt and short black shorts into an orange hooded jacket with black sleeved color, long light blue pants and two pairs of sandals.<p>

Naruto came out of his room and walked down from the second floor towards the living room. He saw that his parents was not there anymore and decided to head out when a pan hit him on the head making him stumbled to the ground and hit the floor head first.

"Where do you think you are going young man!?" shouted an angry righteous female as the blond shivered before standing up from the floor and look behind him. There he saw that his mother wearing the orange apron with the whirlpool symbol printed on it, the said mother has her hair hanging above her head into nine separated…thing as a dangerous red energy imitate out of her.

"Uh h-hey Kaa-chan!" he greeted nervously while rubbing his soared head, "I-I was just going to head out…you know hanging out with my…friends."

"You don't have any friend…" she shot back as the boy froze and slowly walk towards the door. Amuse filled her thought as she look at her son, he was trying his best to walk towards the door but all he was doing was trembling followed by sweats that continuously dropping down his face, "You are going to meet here, aren't you?" she asked as the boy send her a confuse look.

"Uhh what are you talking about?"

"Akashiya Moka was her name…" she trailed off with a smirk once she saw his face, "I am right aren't I?"

"Yes…" he nods with a sigh, "So does that mean that I will stay inside my room?"

"Nope" she smiles as she saw her son walk towards his room until he stopped and look at her in disbelieve, "You can go meet her. In fact I knew who her parent is…"

"You do?" he asked not leaving the surprise and shock under his tone as the red headed woman nodded.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind!" she shouted as the boy nodded and ran straight out of the house towards Moka's apartment before hearing another shout, "and don't be late for today final meeting regarding your trainings!"

"Hai~!" he shouted.

Fifteen minutes has passed as he stood in front of Moka's apartment, the boy paused for a moment before knocking on the door and right there a beautiful Moka walked out of her apartment. She was wearing a white blouses followed by a knee-height skirt; her feet was covered by black legging and two pair of normal shoes. **(A/N: sorry I am not that good with description clothes)**

"N-Naruto?" she asked seems a bit surprise seeing him here, "I thought you never come…" she trailed off as the thought of someone abandoning her entered her mind.

Naruto shook at her, "We are friend Moka…I will never leave you alone…not when I'm still alive" he smile as the girl nodded with a tinge of blush on her face as the girl walked out of her apartment before locking it and walk with Naruto.

"So…this is what friend usually does, right?" asked Moka as the boy nodded with a blush on his face.

"I-I guess…" he chuckles as a certain pervert started invading his mind but the boy managed to distinguished him before the pervert could say anything that will bring him to shame.

"I see" she smile and decided to follow wherever he took her out. The city was crowdies as she saw cars after cars drives across the streets followed by the motorcycle, above them was two pairs of helicopters that was monitoring over the city while six police cars was chasing after a big black hammer car that drives passed them.

Moka at first was a bit terrified and confused seeing that criminal activity actually happened right in front of her but Naruto looked calm enough as he walk to her and close her eyes before leading her away from the busy streets towards the shopping district. Right there they are having lunch together while buying her stuff that she thought over price and very expensive but Naruto managed to get it for her; which where she will always treasured it.

The day eventually passed as both of them watched the sun set over the horizon, its rays of light glimmering across the sky as the boy sat next to Moka while watching it with silent; it was a beautiful sight ahead of them.

But it was too quiet and he didn't like it as the blond grabbed Moka hand with care before bringing her closer to him. Both of them are hugging each other hands with a smile on their face until a realization hit him, "Moka…" he trailed off not looking at her face.

"Yes?" she asked looking at her blond friend.

"I'm sorry…" she heard him apologize as the girl sends him a confuse look before she heard him repeating those words again and again.

"W-what do you mean? W-why are you apologizing?" she asked with sadness that was slowly filled her voice as the boy beside her starts crying.

"I'm sorry…" he said those words again before standing up from the grassy field that was slowly followed by her. The pinkette was still unsure as she follows the blond as he took her back to her apartment.

"N-Naruto…" she whispered not able to take anymore as the blond nods and grabbed the collar bringing it down as the girl smile nervously and bit him tasting the delicious liquids entering her system; it was wonderful and delicious.

The pinkette let go of him with a faint blush on her face, "S-see ya Naruto!" she waves as the blond nods and gaze over the horizon, he feel guilty about this. He finally has his first friend and he was going to leave her because of something that he needed to do with Jiraiya and his dad.

"Y-Yeah…this is good bye" he smiles sadly waving his hand at Moka as the blond walked away before disappearing into the darkness with Moka flinched hearing his words as the shopping bags that she has been holding dropped to the floor with a thought leaving her head, "G-G-good bye?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; There it is the first chapter of the new project that I have been typing for the past few days and don't worry I will update my new Naruto x Rosario to Vampire story but it will need a bit more time since I have a bit trouble with writing blocks and stuff. But do not worry I assure you I will have the chapter updated. I'm not sure if I should continue with this story and so on I will leave that to your guys…if the favorites, followers and reviews satisfies me I will send the next update (after posting Shinobi and Vampire, of course). With that being said please give me lots amazing long reviews!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Naruto: Kitsune Hybrid**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is chapter two of Naruto: Kitsune Hybrid. I am quiet please to see how many followers and favorites I received but I am a bit disappointed with the reviews. Talking about reviews…I haven't read any of your reviews yet since I'm really busy. Nonetheless I plan to read it once I am free…all credit goes to the reviewers and thank you for everyone that follows and favorites the story. **

**Summary: He was her first friend as they became best friend in a month. But on that 'day' in their last companionship he said something that confuses her and just like that…he disappeared. Years later 'they' met again. But this time he was different.**

***DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!***

People/sealed/transformed yokai speaking: "Great power came with a great responsibility."

People/sealed/transformed yokai Thinking: _"Where are you Naruto…I…I…I really hate you!"_

Speaking Awakened/release Yokai: **"pull your-self together, Naruto!**"

Technique: **"Rasengan!"**

Brief Flashback: **"**_**Perhaps…there's the time where hatred will consumed you…"**_

Thinking Awakened/release Yokai: _**"There's a where when human and monster will coexist with one another."**_

**Disclaimer:**

**By now do you really think I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? If I do Naruto and Moka is going to be together (probably). Then again if I am the author of Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, the story line would not be the same and probably it's going to be sucks…**

**Age: **

**Moka: 14**

**Naruto: 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Training<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ne…did you know after hanging around with Moka-san the Namikaze family move to Europe?"<p>

"Huh, did that actually happen?"

"Apparently that's what I heard."

"But what did Moka-san do to make them move far-far away?"

"I'm not sure."

"She's a monster I tell ya!" someone joined the conversation as both girl turned.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Remember last semester she keep saying stuff about monsters?"

"Ahh now if I think about it, you are right."

"This confusing me…Moka-"

"Shh she's here!" both of them warned putting their finger on the girl's mouth as the said girl nodded and looked at the pinkette who walk passed them with a frown on her face.

The new semester has started, also it has been three months since Naruto left the school and things went worse for Moka. Everyone would stay far-far away from her and no one bothers to talk to her aside for the teacher.

The fourteen years old Akashiya Moka frown, even though she have her pride as a vampire she wanted to cry and scream at the top of her lungs about these rumors are lies. Naruto…Naruto where is he? He should have been here…he had promise her that he will always stays by her side…b-but no; he disappeared! Was the friendship they have is lies as well?

"N-Naruto…" she thought in sadness gritting her teeth as a sudden memory started resurfaced.

"_**You know…you should make more friends. I don't like it when I see you are alone…it just feels wrong to me." **_**She saw him frowned as the girl shook her head,**

"_**B-but they hated me…"**_

**Naruto smile, **_**"Then overcome that hatred! Show them how much you care about them"**_

"_**I tried that many time…and they still hate me…I d-don't know what else to do Naruto…y-you are the only friend I have." **_**She cried surprising him.**

"_**No matter what the situation is, I promise you that I always am your friend…and I will always stay by your side…Now don't cry Moka-chan."**_

"_**R-really, you will do that for me?" **_**she questioned in surprise and happiness that someone actually care for her.**

"_**Of course, after all…we are friends, right?" **_**he smiles giving her a friendly hug.**

"Move it freak!" shouted someone as the girl stumbled into the ground when she accidently bumped into someone.

The person glare at Moka and demanding her to apologize, "I-I'm sorry…" Moka apologized straight away and was bowing slightly before running towards the bathroom as tears gathers around her eyes, "I-I hate this…I hate this…I hate you Naruto!"

"_**Perhaps…there is time where hatred will consume you…**_**" stated Naruto loud enough for her to hear.**

"_**What make you said that?" **_**she questioned afraid when he said that.**

"_**Remember…if what you said is true…we human being are not immortal. And as time passed we eventually aged. Unlike vampire we are not immortal and will eventually die…and when we die we will leave those people who love us." **_**Explained Naruto truthfully making her eyes widened in surprise.**

"_**T-then let me give you my blood!" **_**she shouted.**

**Naruto startled at first before shaking his head,**_** "No can't do Moka-chan."**_

"_**W-why, I thought you don't hate vampire a-and we are friend!?" **_**cried out Moka in disbelieve; her friend turned her offer down.**

_**Naruto frowned, "I don't…it's just that…"**_

That? What was he going to say? She could barely remember the conversation she has with Naruto at the park they went to four months ago. Not able to hold it anymore tears started dropping down her face as the pink headed vampire clenched her hand into a fist; that was slowly hitting her laps rather harshly, "W-why…why did you leave me? I-I-I thought we are friends!" Moka shouted mentally as drop of tears hitting down the cold floor.

"_**Ne Moka…do you have someone precious to you?"**_

"_**Of course I do."**__**she smile as images of Akua, Kahlua, Kokoa, mother, father and last but not least Naruto entering her mind.**_

"_**That's good to hear." The boy smile back.**_

"_**Ne Naruto…"**_

"_**Hmm, what is it?" he questioned.**_

"_**W-why…why do you believe me?" she asked nervously; Naruto was too nice and he doesn't deserve to have her as a friend.**_

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**I-I mean…how come you wanted to be my friend where as others wanted to stay away from me; as far as they could since you know...I'm a vampire…" She stated with a grimaced expression.**_

_**Sighing inwardly Naruto flicked her forehead, "It's because I know how being alone and ignore feels like…beside to me if all vampire is as cute as you I surely wanted to be their friends" *Blushing* "Ne Moka, Let me tell you a story. In this world there are many things people don't know and yet they continue to explore…to prove them that they are real. As for my case I believe that Yokais are real, so does my parents…but…"**_

_**Moka tilted her head hearing him stopped talking, "But?" **_

"_**But they thought I was crazy…the children's made fun of me and would always bullies me; I hate that. And because of my imagination…the parents threatens me and other stuff. Then I met someone…he was a priest…that's what he said and he showed me something. Something that he never shown to other…humans…" he mumbles at the end of the story but Moka could still hear him.**_

"_**W-what…what did he show you?" she inquired not bothering to hide the curiosity in her tone.**_

_**Naruto smile remembering what the priest shown him; "That monsters and human could coexist with each other…"**_

* * *

><p>Namikaze Naruto was standing on top of a hill with his eyes looking down at the two figures that stood in front of him. He was waiting for one of them to make their move,<p>

Minato stare into Naruto's eyes while smiling mentally. Going to a rough training less than three months Naruto has managed to control his emotion. Unlike the first time they have spar Naruto now started using tactic and would wait patiently until they make a move, which was an improvement.

Jiraiya send Minato a hidden smile as the blond headed werewolf nodded before undergoing some transformation unlike the usual werewolf he didn't transform into a wolf headed man.

Minato stood right beside him with black trench coat spreading over his body, black flames flickered around the cloak, and his usual spiky hair was getting wilder and messier along with three thick whiskers marks that slowly appeared on both cheeks. Two pairs of black slitted eyes were staring into Naruto and before the child could blink he disappeared in a black flash.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw his dad moved. Clenching his hand into fist a smirk came upon his face as Naruto gestured his hand in a challenging manners, "Bring it!"

Just like that a black flash appeared on his left side, "Left!" he thought bringing his arms together forming an 'X' blocking the fist that was going to his face. Before he knows it another force hit him and this time he couldn't block or dodging it.

Jiraiya smirked when he saw his godson skidded down across the ground before disappearing into a blur. The air around them became thicker and heavier as the sky darkened, Jiraiya tensed as a lone sweat dripping down his face when he saw Naruto whiskers marks became thicker, two pair of slitted crimson eyes was staring into his as three tails engulfed the boy's body with flames slowly gathers around him.

"**Kitsune fire spins!" **

Just like the name of the technique Naruto's body beginning to spin creating some kind of flames shockwave. The flames shockwave was released and became like a spinning shuriken that went towards him in a rapid pace, _"Shit!"_ thought the man barely dodging the attack.

Jiraiya was about to do something until Minato hit Naruto on the chest. But that barely do anything as they could hear Naruto grunted before one of Naruto's tail enveloped Minato and threw him to the ground.

Minato widened in surprise and smile knowing that his son has become strong in a short period of time, **"I am impressed"** Naruto heard Minato voice from behind him. Naruto blink in surprise when he saw the one he has punched was none other than his dad's clone, **"But you forgot to stay alert and look underneath the underneath!"** he heard the man shouted sending an axe kick.

Naruto moaned in pain as he hit the hard ground, bloods oozing out of his body as his vision started to blur, _**"One kick done that to me…"**_ the boy thought in surprise while gritting his teeth, _**"I-I…I cannot lose here! I-I have someone to protect…M-Moka…g-give me your strength!"**_ he shouted mentally as more power pours out of his body with another tail slowly appeared beside his third tail.

Staring into both Jiraiya's and Minato's eyes, Naruto started to smile, _**"This power, unlike before I feel really strong…Moka…thank you"**_ he thought feeling grateful; because of Moka he has released another tail.

But before he knew it his mind went blank as his body started moving by it-self and slowly he lost unconscious…losing him-self to the darkness as he look at both of them with a sad smile, _**"Once again…I lost control…"**_

"_Four tails!"_ thought both Jiraiya and Minato in worried, _"Shit…the last time he done that…"_

"**Naruto stop it!"** shouted Minato but it was too late as a sick grin appeared on the boy child and just like that he disappeared and punched Jiraiya on the ribs.

Jiraiya groans in pain as he hit the ground with tattered cloths and bloods trickle down from his nose and he swore that he heard cracks coming from his ribs. _"Shit the kid is getting stronger for my liking…"_ he thought as a realization hit him; Minato cannot face him alone even if the man was powerful since parents will never hurt their children.

"N-Naruto!" shouted Minato worriedly but his son was lost into the mind of the beast as he disappeared once again. But unlike Jiraiya he knows where Naruto going to strike and managed to dodged it in time.

Minato then saw an orange flash appeared right beside him, _**"shit, His speed is faster than before!"**_ he cursed dodging another attack from his son.

Left. Right. Left, CRASH.

"_**Shit that was close!"**_ he thought jumping away once again as Naruto's punched the ground creating a three meters crater.

CRASH

Dodging another one of Naruto's fist, the boy's fist hit the tree sending it flying towards another tree as more trees flew across the diameter shocking both Jiraiya and Minato realizing how much power Naruto pours into one punch.

The boy was in trance as his eyes gaze into the sky; he feels lost…what was he doing here with this much power? Who was he? Why can't he remember anything?

"**You're very precious to me without you I would have hated the human for what they've done to Me." she said glaring hatefully at the people that continue to walk passed them.**

"**M-Moka-chan I…"**

Huh? Moka? Who is that? Why can't he remember anything? Is Moka a place? Perhaps a drink…ugh…his head hurt…h-h-he couldn't focus. More images started playing inside his mind as the boy clenched his hand into a fist.

"**I love you…" he heard her voice loud and clear.**

**Naruto startled as he look at Moka's green emerald eyes, "Huh? M-Moka…d-do you even know what you are saying?"**

"**Of course I do silly…I Akashiya Moka love you…" she smile.**

"A-Akashiya Moka…" he faintly stated as the image of a pink hair girl wearing a school uniform appeared inside his mind.

Minato was wondering what is going on with his son as he saw Naruto stood right in front of him while closing his eyes. Lots and lots emotion started playing into his face as the man realized that Naruto was fighting him-self to regain back his body.

Minato finally realized that this is the moment to stop Naruto and put him unconscious, **"Naruto…snap out of it!"** he shouted as he pours almost all his youki on his fist punching the boy straight in the face and never expected to see his son grabbed his arm, **"**_**D-damn it…"**_ he gritted his teeth as he could hear the sound of bones cracking.

"Naruto!" shouted Jiraiya from behind him with a sealing paper on his hand and before the boy could dodge it Jiraiya already stuck the paper on his forehead. Black, yellow and a mix of red youki slowly receded before completely disappeared as the air around them went back to normal as Naruto fell down to the ground with a crater surrounded his body.

"Man that was close…" Minato sigh in relieve sending Jiraiya a smile as he went back into his human form, "thank you Jiraiya-sensei"

"Ma-ma doesn't worry about it" Jiraiya returned Minato's smile before looking down at Naruto with narrow eyes, "That power…what do you think happen that made him …triggered that much power?"

Minato and looked down at his son in amazement, "I'm not sure what happened…but Naruto released another tail under a couple of years…it was quiet surprising."

"Why did you say that, hmm?" Jiraiya questioned as he saw Minato walked towards Naruto and held the boy over his arms.

"Well…he unlocked the second tail when he saw seven…and third one when he was nine and before we knew it he unlocked another one when he was fourteen…" Minato explained looking at the still confuse Jiraiya, "(Sigh)…just think like this sensei…no half-breed has done what Naruto done under such a short time and if I must say Naruto is stronger than most full breed nowadays"

"Ahh I see" nodded the white spiky with twitching eyes when he saw the way Minato looked at him before looking down at Naruto and started to frown, "But still…he cannot control his fourth tail…and if this keeps up he might lose him-self to the power and become a mindless beast."

"That's what I feared…yes. But in the meantime we could train Naruto in order for him to control that power" he smile assuring his sensei who just nodded dumbly.

"But still Minato you are not a kitsune and Kushina is busy with other stuff meanwhile I am just a mere human…unlike Orochimaru who managed to turned into a snake hybrid…" he mumbles at the end but because of Minato's enchanted ears he could still hear Jiraiya's voice.

"Don't say that sensei…you are pretty strong your-self. And because of you I could use chakra and Naruto can do the same but he never tried to use it even though we unlock it when he was four." Minato smile as Jiraiya nodded with star in his eyes.

Jiraiya was about to say something when Minato beat him to it, "Anyway…I have someone in mind that could teach Naruto with his power."

"Ohh and who is that?"

"Kuyou…that kid is good and is close to Kushina since the day he saw her true power…"

"You sure kid? Kuyou is a full breed…"

"Don't worry about it" Minato assured his sensei as Jiraiya nodded before saying something before he could forget.

"You know Minato..." Jiraiya started.

Minato tilted his head, "Hmm?"

"I think Akashiya Moka was the one that made him unlocked the fourth tail."

"Akasha's and Issa's daughter?" the blond werewolf tilted his head in surprise and curiosity since he heard that Akasha disappeared, "Where is she? I thought that she disappeared…a-and how come none of you ever tell me that Naruto have a friend from the Shuzen family?" he shouted frantically.

Jiraiya sweat dropped seeing the man exploded like that, "Because you are too busy with your company over the world."

"B-but…but I missed those two…at least everyone should tell me!" he cried out like a child that missed eating breakfast.

"Meh…Naruto only hang out with their third child, Moka." Jiraiya shrugged crossing his arms as they continue walking further and further away from the training ground towards the mansion that was built inside this huge forest, "Beside…Naruto haven't meet her parents and they are now separated because of this training."

"Ahh I see…" nods Minato with a sad expression as the three of them disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is the second chapter of Naruto: The Kitsune Hybrid. Was it good or was it bad? Either way I hope that satisfies everyone and I'm not sure if making the whole school hated Moka was the best idea…but meh what's done is done and honestly I am not that good at making fighting scene and I will try my best to fix that by reading other fanfiction (the fighting scene section) and learn some of the words and lines before turning it into an actual fighting scene or and once again I hope that satisfies everyone and after this it will be a time skip. Just to remind you that Naruto will be stronger than Kuyou. Now after reading the story…please-please do not forget to review the story!**

**READ. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. Thank you Minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Naruto: Kitsune Hybrid**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! Sorry for taking so long…yes-yes I know and I still needed to update more stories than this one. I promise I'll update Shinobi & Vampire, His Hatred and Her Love and Yellow flash and Queen Titania of Fairy Tail next week. If not you can call me a liar and throw insult at me for lying. Without any further ado let's get on with the story!**

***DO NOT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!***

People/sealed/transformed yokai speaking: "N-Naruto…."

People/sealed/transformed yokai thinking: _"I'm a fool, so is he!"_

Speaking Awakened/release Yokai: **"Know your place!**"

Thinking Awakened/release Yokai: _**"There's a time where when human and monster will coexist with one another."**_

Brief Flashback: **"**_**Perhaps…there's the time where hatred will consumed you…"**_

Technique: **"Rasengan!"**

**Disclaimer:**

**By now do you really think I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? If I do Naruto and Moka is going to be together (probably). Then again if I am the author of Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, the story line would not be the same and probably it's going to be sucks…**

**Age: **

**Moka: 15**

**Naruto: 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>Three years has passed since the day of his disappearance, wherever he is now remained unknown to her. Now she is fifteen years old young woman, stood proudly around 5'3 inches with her beautiful pink hair reaching down to her neck, her green emerald stare brightly at the mirror in front of her.<p>

Akashiya Moka hummed happily as she looked at her appearance at the mirror. Now, she was wearing the Yokai Academy uniform; a green blazer with a long white sleeved shirt underneath it, she was wearing a green skirt that matches the blazer, followed by long black socks that reach to her ankle and black school shoes.

The pink haired vampire smile, a really cute and kind smile, in three years so much has change, no longer she considered her-self a cry baby, always find a way to solve her problem, no longer has she cared about having a friend because all she wanted to do now was going to her new school, the yokai academy; a school that was built by someone in order monster and human could coexist with each other.

The pinkette continued to hums happily as she stepped out of her apartment; she looked down slightly hoping that _he _will be there, waiting for her like he always do so they could go to school together. But no…it didn't happen, he wasn't there…there was no one but the cold ground covered by cement and bit of dirt. She frowns for a moment with a sad expression crept on her face as a cool wind breeze hit her face. "_Why did you leave me…Naruto-kun?_" she asked hoping someone would answer her, but she should have known. She was truly alone, she feels isolated in this world; she hates it. Namikaze Naruto…he was a genius, handsome, nice, caring, fun and many more that couldn't be describe through words-

Tsk, why is she bothering thinking about him anymore? He left her all alone…alone in this terrible world, in the pit of darkness where people would always make fun of her. He was supposed to be there with her…he was supposed to be the one to save her from the darkness…but no he disappeared! He went away with his family without a word…a letter perhaps? Just anything that will let her know that he still care for her! Why…why do these humans kept hurting her like this

Those humans…they kept laughing their ass off thinking she was a joke, a dumbass, a freak and she thought things will be better if she ignores them, she thought by getting a good grade and ranked as number one in school…the students will acknowledge her. But no they still hate her and kept calling her by such terrible names.

She always wanted to have a friend…so she tried…any by mean tried she did and approached one of the humans. She found one; she was a really nice, caring, kind and fun person. She tried to hang out with her but….the girl pushed away and saying stuff like _'I don't want to have a freak that thinks monster is real as a friend!'_

The fifteen years old teen frowned as she looked over the horizon and an image of a smiling Naruto appeared, clenching her hand into a fist and gritting her teeth the pinkette was seething in anger. That day…those bullies going to make fun of her like they always did. Their words are terrible to hear; it made her heart ache and cringed painfully as a stream of tears would freely escaped her eyes.

But, one person stopped them, pushing them away like they were not a threat, he looked so cool in that moment…like some kind of heroin from the marvel production. He protected her and took her away from those bullies, treating her drinks and took her home…it feels nice that someone aside from her family actually care about her and because of that they became friend.

Day by days they would hang out, all her worriedness about not having a friend are long gone as the only think stuck inside her head was him…everything was about him. He really cares about her; he did even suggest her to have a friend or at least try getting close with someone else other than him-self.

But she doesn't want that, she already knew the outcome, they will push her away and stay away as far as they could…and she might have guessed Naruto knew that as well. Beside she doesn't want them…she doesn't want to have any friend if she got him, all she wanted was to be with him forever…so she did the most logical thing most vampire would do to their lover…or mate, she suggested her bloods…but he turned the offer down.

The girl shook her head, once again she has thought about him...why? Why is it so hard to forget about him? Even after three years she couldn't shake him out of her thought, his presence alone has scarred her…and she hated that, she wish she hadn't met him...after all it's better not to have a friend rather having one where he/she will stab your back.

"_Heh…isn't it ironic?"_ she chuckled half-heartedly thinking about one certain quote. _People would ignore someone that adore them and adore those who ignore them, hurt those who love them and love those who hurt them…_

"_I'm a fool…so is he…"_ the female shook her head not noticing her rosary glowing red for a moment before returning back to normal. _"There's no way human and monster could co-exist with each other…" _Just like that she locked the door behind her and walked down from the second floor towards her bike. Placing her school bag on the bucket (not sure what it call) the girl sat down on her bike as her long slender legs pedal the bike.

* * *

><p>Aono Tsukune, he was a plain looking boy with normal average heights and plain looking faces that made other people underestimate him, he has brown hair and matched eyes. Right now the said boy was wearing the boy's version school uniform of Yokai Academy, a green blazer with white long sleeved shirt underneath it and a simple red tie followed by a long green pants and brown school shoes.<p>

The brunette continues to watch the beautiful scenery outside the bus through the window, a smile grace upon his face as they passed green hills, skyscrapers building and a high school that made him sigh at the end. "I will surely miss this place…"

The bus driver silently watched him from afar, through the mirrors as a smirk crept onto his face along with his eyes slightly glowing bright red. Still driving, from afar the bus driver could see the tunnel that will lead to Yokai Academy. **"You sure you are not going to back out, kid?" **The bus driver asked creepily making the questioned boy shivered.

"I-I am sure…I mean this is a normal school, right? What could have gone wrong if attend this school?"

Right?

"**Hahaha…you kid are certainly amusing" **the bus driver laughed in a creepy tone causing him once again to shiver. **"Just don't die too early kid…since Yokai Academy is a pretty scary place~!**" he laughed creepily at the end. Being said the bus entered the dark tunnel that will soon lead them to Yokai Academy.

Tsukune shivered, looking away, the teen widened in surprise and amazement as his eyes locked at the colorful tunnel…seriously who could build such tunnel like this? The plain looking teen shook his head as the thought left his mind when the bus reached the other side of the tunnel. For some strange reason his guts were telling him he shouldn't be here…it feels like he was a sheep that ended up in a dent wolfs.

Shaking the thought out of his head the brunette observed his surrounding, the place looked creepy…all around him were dead trees in many different sizes, tomb stones…with human skulls, dead animals and he was positive he could see glowing red eyes through the darkness… "W-where the hell is this? Are you sure that you didn't send me to the wrong school?" he asked in a panicking tone, taking a few deep breaths trying to calm him-self down.

Puffing out the cigar the bus driver pushed him outside, an amusement smirk plastered on his face as he watched the boy trembles from fear and confusion. "**I told you before…this school…is different from the other school…Oh well kids these days ignoring their elder's advice…see ya next time. Till then do not die, kid." **The man stated puffing out his cigar one time before closing the door.

Tsukune nodded but a moment as he watched the bus drive away in a speed of light leaving smokes behind its' trail. Coughing up and rubbing dusts from his eyes the brunette sigh before walking away. "_What the hell did he mean by that? Seriously…there's no way this things are real…right?_"

Right?

* * *

><p>"Coming through, watch out!" A girl shouted from his right, she was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl he has ever seen for his entire life. Long pink hair that reached down to her back was swaying around the air harshly as her bike…stumbled across him. "Kyaa~!" she screamed at the last moment as her bike crushed into him making them both fell and hit the ground hard.<p>

"Ugh~ what hit me?" he questioned him-self, for some strange reason his body feel heavy. Moving a hand the teen wonders what it was...he knew for sure that it was round, big, and…soft. "Mmm…" he heard a cute moan coming next to him, blushing the teen shot his eyes open and widened in surprise when he saw his hand were groping the stranger breast.

"Ahh…I'm sorry!" he shouted straight away and tried to push him-self away from her…well I did said tried. Instead of pushing the said pink hair girl the teen accidently groped her other breast making her moan and looked away in embarrassment. The teen trying to save him-self pushed him-self away, unlike before where he accidently groped her breast…this time he did managed to pushed him-self away but with bloods trickling down his nose.

The girl froze as the smell of bloods entering her nose, it made her trembles in excitement, she wanted to have a bite and suck the person in front of her to dry…but for some strange reason a part of her mind told her not to, it confused her but she decided to listen to her heart. Taking a few uncomfortably deep breaths, the teen rose from the ground as her hands cleared the dust away from her uniform. "I'm really sorry!" she apologized slightly bowing her head down.

Tsukune rose from the ground, he was surprised when she bowed at him like that, still blushing the brown hair teen cleared his throat before speaking. "It's alright, in fact I think I should be the one who apologized."

The pinkette nodded hesitantly, still it is her fault she made his school uniform a mess. Not knowing at else to say the fifteen years old woman decided to introduce her-self as she extends her hand forward and with a smile she spoke. "Akashiya Moka."

Startled at first, Tsukune nodded silently and thank god for him to meet her here, it is a surprise that a beautiful girl like her-self wanted to be an acquaintance with him. So doing the exact same thing, Tsukune accepted Moka's soft hand with a smile. "My name is Aono Tsukune. It is great to know you Moka-san."

Moka nodded, she decided to have a conversation with him, and she wanted to know where this leads her to. The past few minutes they talked about the school and how great it is to attend this school, though she did notice he doesn't sound as excited as she was, shrugging off the thought Moka decided to listen to some more of his words until it ended up in…"So do you want to be friends?" she heard him asked that question, Moka froze for whatever unknown reason her hands started trembling as the word friend continued to repeat it-self.

"_**I am your friend…No matter what happen I promise you, I will never leave you alone"**_

Moka clenched her hand into a fist as those words entered her mind, years ago Naruto made that promise to assure her that whenever she have a hard time she will always have him to back her up, to assure her that she will never be alone, to assure her that she have a place to complain and cry to.

Casting a downcast look Moka mumbles something to him, and before he could ask what she was saying the pinkette run away with tears trailing down her eyes. Tsukune widened in surprise, he was confused no…shocked is the better words as he watched her running away in tears…Why did she cry? D-did he say something wrong? The question remained unanswered as he continued walking down the path of Yokai Academy.

School ceremony ended like how it usually does, boring speech that needed an hour to finish and claps after claps coming from the students like they enjoyed it. Akashiya Moka, the thought of meeting her again entered his mind; her tears still confused him to no end. "Maybe she doesn't want me to be her friend…" Tsukune sighed in disappointment.

Walking passed student after students Tsukune rushed him-self to go to his homeroom, this is his first day and he doesn't want to be late for it. Finding the classroom is not as hard as he thought as he reached the handle and opened the door. Taking a vacant seat near the window, the teen put his bag down and hand reached inside his school bag to grab a book he recently bought.

Few minutes has passed as a teacher with blonde entered the room, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt that exposed her cleavage, mini black skirt and two pairs of high-heels. The said teacher took out a mark and wrote a big welcome on the white board. "Alright…" she said in satisfaction. Walking back to her desk, the teacher introduced her-self. "As you all know from today on forwards I will be your homeroom teacher. My name is Shizuka Nekonome…it's a pleasure to meet everyone and I hope everyone will have a great time here with me being your teacher!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed with a cheerful smile that made everyone laughs care-freely whilst she enrolled everyone's names.

"Now that's being taken care of I would like-"

Nekonome-sensei was interrupted by the sound of someone opening the door as a student with long pink hair entered the class; she has an apologetic expression on her face as she slightly bowed her head down. "I'm sorry for being late sensei! I was too distracted mesmerizing this school!"

Giving her a smile the blonde hair teacher nodded. "That's alright; please don't let it happen again…Akashiya Moka?" Nekonome-sensei said with a questioning tone at the end of her sentence. Seeing her nod the teacher continued. "Okay then Akashiya-san please takes a sit behind Aono Tsukune" she ordered pointing her finger at the vacant seat behind the said teen.

Moka nodded and took her time to sit down on the chair, she passed Tsukune, the first person she encountered this morning, she didn't say anything as she sat down on her chair and put her school bag down, stealing a glance outside the window Moka decided she is not going to pay attention to the teacher explanation about this school were built in order humans and monsters could co-exist with each other…blah-blah-blah…she couldn't care less with any of that explanation.

"Sensei!" a student from beside Tsukune pointed his hand up. Moka silently observed the classroom as she looked around the class while paying a bit attention at the said teen who asked their teacher a stupid question whether humans could go to this school and to do to them when those pitiful creatures goes to this school…well he did suggested they should eat the males or killing them in the most brutal ways and molest the females turning them into a breeding machine or to satisfies a man's lust.

Nekonome-sensei smile whilst shaking her head in disgust. Nonetheless she still answered his question. "No can do Saizou Komiya-san, that is why you ended up in this school…you see this school was built by the head-master in order humans and monsters could co-exist with each other and by doing that we monsters will take under human transformation until school graduated…beside if human somehow managed to get passed the barriers the head-master will kill him/her straight in the spot."

Tsukune paled, that answered…h-he…he needed to get out of here. The thought of him being killed here never crossed his mind. "Damn it I should have listen the bus-driver!" he scowled mentally, his hands were trembling and his legs were shaking, he couldn't control the fear inside him and every passing seconds the words _killed him/her straight in the spot_ keep repeating it-self.

"Well when you said it like that…I think I might have smelled the scent of a human here…in this class" Saizou stated casually sending Tsukune a smirk that said 'you smell it to, right?'

Everyone gasped, even she did, a human inside this classroom? What kind of joke is that dumbass playing? Before the situation could get out of control, knocking sounds could be heard coming from the door. Blinking in surprise Nekonome-sensei told everyone to calm down and told the unknown student to enter.

"Sorry for being late sensei…" a familiar voiced entering her ears.

"It is quiet alright…" Nekonome-sensei smile, after all this is their first day. The student smile at her, tilting his head away from her he observed the classroom carefully. That moment when his eyes laid on her, his body trembles…s-she is here! Damn it…he never expected her to be here…of all places why did she attend this school!?

"Alright why don't you introduce your-self?"

Taking a deep breath he nodded, sending one last glance to Moka he mentally shouted 'here goes nothing!'

"My name is Namikaze Naruto…please take care of me and let's all be friend." The blond introduced out loud. Everyone was silent, no one dare to say anything…the Namikaze family were famous in both world. Uzumaki Kushina, the strongest Kitsune and currently holding the title of Kyuubi no Yoko, she was respected through the world of Ayashi and were praised as gods in human world, she has a husband, Namikaze Minato, the strongest werewolf and current leader of the said species, he was respected by many Ayashi and he was the current CEO of the Namikaze company.

Their jaw dropped, the handsome looking blond jerk was a half-breed, he was powerful, and the thought of him being a half-breed made them shuddered. No one dare to say anything, even Nekonome-sensei…well she doesn't know what else to say, still no one dare to say anything until the sound of a book hit the ground, the sound of something dropped causing everyone to looked at that certain book as the person holding it dropped it with a stream of tears running down her eyes..

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" the first person that broke the silence was Akashiya Moka, a stream of tears escaped her eyes, the person standing a couple meters ahead of her was _him_…her friend…he was here…why is he suddenly here? His monster likes her too? In the end he lied to her and she has been fool by him once…he will not get that chance again!

* * *

><p>A smile, that's the only thing he could give her, a sad smile, nonetheless he still smiles at her and slightly nodding his head. "Yup that's me Moka-chan…" he said and was surprise when the said woman pulled him into a hug.<p>

"N-Naruto-kun…y-you are here! You are really here!" she shouted ignoring the sounds of groaning, jealously and hatred coming from the students behind them. No, what matters to her was this person standing in front of her, he was important to her and it is time for her to ask him question. "I-I-I miss you, you know that? I-I-I cannot believe you when your family move to Europe…I was sad, alone, abused, isolated…y-you…I cannot believe you break that promise…your promised me you will always be there for me…no matter what the situation is…" she explained with tears.

No one dare to say anything as the students watch the touching scene silently, Naruto nodded, he did break a promise he made to her…a promise he tends to stick on with…but what can he do? He needed to control his power, he needed to gain more power…he needed to show these pure breeds that half-breeds could be strong as well…he hated that he was looked down, underestimate and hated, he doesn't like those feelings at all.

"I-I-I'm really sorry alright? I didn't mean to do that…I've got some business I needed to take care of…but that's gone now…I'm here, I always be here…don't worry Moka-chan I will never leave you alone…not anymore!" he said trying to assure her uncomfortable and unsettle mind.

The pinkette didn't say anything nor did her body twitch, she wanted to say 'yes' apology accepted but from some strange reason…her feeling told her not to, it told her he needed to show her how much sorry he was for leaving her alone like that, and like before she listened to her heart. "I-I can't…I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" Moka said in a sad tone making the said teen flinched, not expecting that as an answer…he thought it will be easy…oh well he needed time to show her how much sorry he was for leaving her alone like that.

Naruto was about to say something to her when Nekonome-sensei interrupted him and told them to sit down. "Naruto-kun…" he heard her voice calling out his name, tilting his head to look at her he widened in surprise when he saw how expressionless her face looked like "what am I to you? Are we friend? If we are then why did you leave me? why didn't you send me a letter…to assure me that everything is fine and you needed to be away for some time…three years I could survived but the thought of you leaving me without saying anything hurts me…it hurts me that I wanted to kill my-self…is that what you wanted me to do, Naruto-kun? She asked at the end in a monotone voice.

Naruto took a sit, a vacant seat next to her (surprisingly), putting his school bag down the blond's closed his eyes…he cannot answer those questions…he doesn't have the answer for it and all he could do was giving her a sad smile. "Someday I will tell you the reason why I disappear like that…" he said it shortly much to her disappointment, the blond didn't trust her…she trusted him like her life was on the line but to think the person she trusted the most didn't trust her…

"I see…" she nodded sadly.

The rest of homeroom none of them dare to say anything.

* * *

><p>Homeroom has ended; Moka rose from her chair and walked out of classroom followed by Tsukune, a human that somehow attend this school. "So Moka-san how did you met Naruto-san?" He asked, truth to be told he was shocked when he saw her cried like that at class, it pain him to see a beautiful woman like her cried…and that blond bastard didn't give a shit, he hated that, he wanted to pummel him to the ground to make him apologize but he was too scared…after all this is a school he shouldn't mess around with.<p>

Moka tilted her head to look at his face, it was filled with curiosity, anger, hatred and sadness, she didn't know why but she wishes the person standing next to her was him, Namikaze Naruto. She wanted him standing next to her with that charming smile on his face as his blue eyes staring into her, like he was checking every part of her existence…it feels wonderful that someone acknowledge her, she wanted to feel that kind of emotion again, she wish she could go back to the past…just to feel those kind of emotions again. Sighing inwardly a smile came upon her face but a moment as she dropped it and answered his question. "I met him three years ago…he was a great friend but then he left me all alone…I-I hate that…I thought he care about me…"

Tsukune slightly nods his head as his hand clenched into a fist, in the past, that blond bastard was her friend, a great friend. Nonetheless a friend is still a friend no matter how you look at it…but him leaving her alone? He made her feel isolated…damn it…does that idiot of a Namikaze care about her feeling? Just from looking at how she reacted, he knew that she love him. "Hey why don't you cheer up?" he asked and grabbed her hand leading her towards a nearby bench. "You wait here…I'll be back to take some drinks…" being said he run away towards a nearby soft drink machine and bought two cans of tomato juice.

Moka gave him a small smile, her eyes was watching him running towards a nearby soft drink machine and bought to cans of tomato juice. "Here you go!" the brown hair teen smile handing her a can of tomato juice, well this feels like a déjà vu.

"Thank you…" Moka said with a smile whilst slightly bowing her head down in gratitude making him blush and looked away from embarrassment. Moka mentally giggles as she opened the can and devoured the tomato juice. "Mmm this is the life…" she mumbles in happiness as she devoured all the remaining waters.

"Hot…" Tsukune trailed as bloods trickling down his nose, this cause Moka to stop drinking and looked at him dizzily, he notice her breathing hard and looked at him weirdly. "My blood!" he gasped and quickly swept his hand across his nose, cleaning the trickling bloods of his nose as the teen slightly backed away.

"Sorry…" Moka apologize straight away as she watched him backed away, her eyes looked at him in disappointment as the said boy was standing a few feet away from her near the pillar with a pale looking expression.

Tsukune was about to say something until someone grabbed him, spun around the teen was too late as the unknown person lifting him up and pushed him down towards the pillar making a few cracks. "Why hello there Moka-chan was it? My name is Komiya Saizou it is a pleasure to meet you Moka-chan" he greeted as cool as possible whilst his hand stayed on the struggle teen's collar. Tilting his head to look at Tsukune for a moment Saizou looked at Moka with a questioning expression. "May I ask why such a great lady like your-self hang around with this wimpy and stupid looking kid?"

A lone sweat appeared on her face, her feet was shaking uncomfortably as she watch Tsukune struggle under Saizou strength, she wanted to say something but couldn't, closing her eyes the vampire was tried to calm her-self down, she…she needed to find a way to save Tsukune from Saizou…but what can she do? Her power is bound by the rosary that was hanging above her breast with that sealing her true power she couldn't do anything as she watch Saizou threw Tsukune across the floor hitting the soft drink machine, with a thud the said human boy was losing his consciousness as she saw him embrace the darkness.

"You shouldn't do that Saizou…" a cold dangerous and emotionless voice said from behind Moka making both of them shudder.

Moka turned around, she gasped in surprise when she saw who it was. It was him; Namikaze Naruto was standing three meters away from her with a smirk plastered on his face, his once oceanic blue eyes changed into black slitted crimson eyes as the six birthmarks like whiskers gotten thicker and bolder as black and red aura dancing around him.

Saizou gulped, he was sweating bullet as his eyes continue to stare into Naruto slitted eyes, the said boy took a step back when he saw Naruto disappear…not running…h-he disappeared into nothingness and the moment he spun around to run away from fear the disappearance Namikaze appeared and punch him in the chest.

"Gah!" He yelped as the punch send him away like a rocket, he was positive he could hear the sound of his bones cracking as the said boy continue to fly across the air taking down a few trees before hitting one particular big tree that stopped him in his journey with a thud Saizou face met the ground.

Moka jaw dropped, as her eyes back and forth look at Saizou and Naruto. "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun…" she mumbles looking away with a blush running across her cheek. Naruto looked at her chuckled, he has been watching after her from afar, even in the human world he watched her from a far…he did promise Moka that he never left her alone…but he broke that promise anyway and helping her from this mess was the only thing he could prove to Moka…that he still care about her, greatly.

"No Moka…I should be the one who thank you..." Naruto stated with a smile making her wonders what he meant by saying something like that. "Hehehe…well you see without you I am sure I will not reach the level I am now…and…without you I am sure I couldn't be as powerful as I am now…so thank you Moka-chan…to me you are everything…please forgive me…I'm truly sorry for what I did in the past…" Naruto explained truthfully making her blush heavily, her face now matches his mother red hair and it still raising as the vampire ran and hug him with tears running down her eyes.

"I…I…I forgive you…" she finally said those words, for some strange reason her heart told her not to forgive him…no to put a better words her heart told her she was too early forgiving him, shaking the thought out of her mind Moka continued to cry whilst closing her eyes and embrace Naruto.

Naruto nodded, satisfies at him-self, a smirk plastered on his face, a smirk that he was sure Moka didn't notice. _"Phase one earned her trust again…complete" _he thought and mentally laughing like one certain Uchiha Madara.

Unknown to Naruto that moment he said those touching words, Tsukune has woken up, he was confused and happy when Naruto and Moka has clearing things up and became friend again…he wanted to congratulate them but that moment when he saw Naruto smirked…the teen clenched his hand into a fist whilst gritting his teeth, he was mad…no he was furious…Namikaze Naruto was using her feeling, the feeling of love shouldn't be messed around like that!

She was happy, they are friends again, but what is this unease feeling she feels around her heart? Did she make the right choice to forgive him this early? The girl shook her head, there's no way Naruto going to betray her again, yeah…she believe in him…they will be friends maybe even more than friends.

"W-where are you…looking at Namikaze? You should focus your attention at me!" Saizou growled in anger and run towards Naruto in a blink of an eye…well that's what Tsukune saw as the troublemaker appeared right in front of him and kicked him in the chest.

"Tsukune~!" a worried Moka shouted as she watched him flew and hit a pillar and face planted on the ground before losing his consciousness. Unknown to Moka Saizou was making his way through and passed Naruto, he was running towards Moka with a hunger look...the look of a rapist with his hand cocked forward, he was going to punch her in the face until a blinding flash of light appeared right in front of him blocking his hand from hitting the unprepared vampire.

"You okay Moka-chan?"

"I-I'm fine…" she nodded in surprise, Naruto was fast…even she couldn't track where he was going to appear.

Naruto slightly nodded, shifting his eyes back to Saizou, Naruto growled in anger as black and red energy circling around. Closing his eyes, Naruto bring forth his palm as a blue energy sphere started to form. "You know…it's rare of me to use this kind of fancy technique…especially to a scum like you..." he stated in a monotone voice that made him shivered and took a couple step back.

"I-is that?" Moka gasped in surprise seeing the familiar technique she has once saw on her mother's diary, the technique created by Namikaze Minato, a man that could kill all his enemies under five minutes, she never expected to see Naruto performing such technique especially the Hiraishin…an S-rank technique labeled by the Yokai fraction, magnificent!

"Yup this Moka-chan is the rasengan!" being said Naruto disappeared once again in a flash, Saizou widened and tried to run…I did said tried as that moment he turned around his face touched Naruto's palm making the said technique explode right on his face sending him skidding across the ground.

"Gah! That fucking hurt you blondie!" Saizou shouted between anger and pain as his face met a tree trunks. He tried to stand up but to no avail all he got was an 'ow' then fell back to the ground. "Damn it…you won't get away with this!" he proclaimed pointing his finger at Naruto, no matter what happen…he will have Moka! The teen gasped as the pain finally hit him, not able to stay conscious Saizou embrace the darkness.

"Well that's a surprise…" Naruto mumbles in confusion, he was confused how Saizou could fell unconscious like that, he was fine seconds ago…with just bruises and burning marks and after proclaiming something impossible he lost his conscious, oh well. "Well that's been taken care off" he trailed off with a smile and looked at the unconscious Tsukune with a sigh he nodded to him-self. "C'mon we need to take him to the infirmary room."

"Okay…" the pink hair vampire nodded and tugged his shirt whilst her other hand grabbed Tsukune's arm then just like that they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Namikaze!"<strong> A silver hair Moka yelled in anger as her feet shot forward and met his face, the blond half-breed eyes widened in surprise feeling the force behind the kick as he flew across the air and hit a nearby tree. The silver hair Moka huffed whilst crossing her arms, she has seen everything, all of it, even the day where he left her and went off somewhere, unknown.

"**S-so this is your true form, huh Akashiya Moka?"** the nervous and looking pale Saizou asked from afar as Moka tilted her head at him and gave him a mocking glare "**Even in this form you are still beautiful! No matter…vampire or not…I will make you mine!"** Saizou proclaimed and rushed towards her in a blink of an eye…in Tsukune case that is.

Like Saizou he was surprised and afraid when he sees this form of her, just being near her presence alone makes him sick. _"S-so t-this is her true form…Moka-san is right….her true-self is scary!"_ the brunette thought with his feet trembling. The teen widened in surprise when he saw Saizou disappeared. "Moka-san watches out!" Tsukune warned with sweats dripping down his face.

The silver hair Moka didn't bother to move, to Tsukune it might looked like he disappear into nothingness but to her the ORC in front of her is nothing but a slime; he was slow very slow. "**When this is over I will make you beg me to fuck you like the bitch you are!"** Saizou exclaimed in excitement just thinking about that with his fist cocked forward the Orc was about to punch her in the face when a sudden flash of yellow appeared right in front of him, "**Whaa-?"** He yelped in surprised when he saw who it is.

Using the momentum Naruto did a back flip and kicked Saizou in the chest sending him skidding across the ground. Naruto smirk, eyes widened for a moment feeling the pain coming from his feet. He couldn't believe it even feet enchanted youki still hurt him, tsk, Saizou defense is stronger than he expected.

Moka raised an eyebrow at that. "**What's wrong Namikaze? Your feet hurt after kicking that moron? And here I thought you wanted to surpass your mom and dad…is that just a dream?**" she asked with a smirk plastered on her face when she saw his expression slightly changed. Nevertheless that's what she wanted to see.

"Shut up…y-you don't know anything!" the blond growled, eyes never leaving Saizou. Naruto took a step forward; he wanted to end this as quick as possible but something halted him as he heard Moka's spoke.

"**Hmph I guess you are right I don't know anything about you…even from the past you would always distance your-self from me…from everyone. It is still a surprise you didn't remember any of us…did your dad somehow placed a seal on you?**" Moka stated calmly as she landed next to him, tilting her head the silver hair vampire gave him a smile…a real smile; nonetheless it is a wonderful smile that made him blush.

Closing his eyes the blond tried to ignore her, it doesn't matter what she said. Right now what matters to him is beating Saizou to the inch of his life and then returning this rosary back to her. "**You should know this…I do not like one thing…and that thing is lies! So don't you dare lie to me again Namikaze...the next time you did what you've done yesterday…taking an advantage of my outer-self feeling…I will beat you and kill you my-self, do you understand!?"**

Naruto hesitantly nodded, mumbling something to him-self. **"I asked you, do you understand?" **she asked once again ignoring the fact that Saizou running towards them.

"Yes I understand…damn it!"

"**Good…now let's finish this idiot!**"

"Hmph…you can't order me around."

"**Fufufu…I just did.**"

"Whatever!"

Saizou growled, he was running towards them, he knew he was fast but those two…damn Namikaze Naruto and Akashiya Moka are mocking him, they made him like he doesn't exist at all. **"Don't you dare ignore me!**" he yelled with his hand thrust forward and before he know it a flash of yellow appeared right beside him.

Naruto smirk, his right palm is glowing, focusing a bit of his youki and chakra Naruto planted his hand in Saizou's stomach making him gasped in surprise when he couldn't breathe. The ORC was going to say something until Naruto used his feet enchanted youki and kicked him in the chest sending him forward towards Moka.

Moka smirk, crossing her arms the silver hair vampire walked forward, the flying Saizou doesn't bother her nor does the pitiful human that stood a couple meters away from her. In a glint of amusement the vampire chuckled. **"Fufufu…and here I thought you are going to claim me ORC!**" taking a step forward Moka planted her feet on his head sending him to the ground below her.

"**Gah!" **Saizou gasped in pain and the fact he couldn't breathe made things harder, **"**_**Damn it Namikaze, what did you do to me!?**__" _He mentally growled inside his mind as his eyes looked at Moka with fear.

"**What's wrong big boy? Now you are afraid of me? I thought I heard you pretty clear that you wanted to make me beg on my knees…for you to fuck me…tsk; you think such thing will happen? Know your place!**" Just like that Moka done a roundhouse kick and kicked the poor Saizou in the face, right on his nose making him cried in pain when the sound of cracking could be heard as he flew across the air and hit trees before face planted to the ground when a far bigger tree stopped his journey.

Moka huffed turning around she made her away to the silent blond. **"What's wrong Namikaze? Are you surprise seeing me again? Or are you afraid to face my outer-self?**" she asked smirking at the end when she saw him flinched hearing the words _Outer-self._

Sighing inwardly Naruto gave back her rosary, it wasn't supposed to be like this, he never expected he could tugged her rosary…damn it why does god like to mess around with hi life? "I'm not surprise nor am I worry about facing the Outer Moka…to me…tch whatever just goes back to wherever you belong…"

Moka narrowed her eyes at that; she took that last sentence as an insult. **"Hmph…to wherever I belong huh? You knew too well I belong in the Shuzen's castle…to think such words coming from you…"** trailing off Moka flicked his forehead. **"Just take care of the sentimental Moka from now on…and don't you dare betray her again!"**

Naruto didn't say anything as he watch the transformation beginning taking place; her long silver hair returned to pink, her crimson black slitted eyes returned to emerald green eyes and her large breast and ass turned to the way it was before.

"N-Naruto…" he heard her faint voice, it was filled with sadness, a stream of tears escaped her eyes as she stare at him in disbelieve the blond saw her closed her eyes and fell unconscious. Naruto didn't say anything and barely catch her just in time. He was shocked as his eyes widened to the core it's going to leave from its socket when he heard what she said next.

"I still love you…you know that?"

**A/N: There chapter 3 is done. Sorry for taking so long…You are surprise with this chapter, right? RIGHT? Lol anyhow Naruto personality is a mix between cold and cheerful…I guess you could call him a bipolar…I guess. Anyway apparently Inner Moka did know who he is because they are friend since childhood. Why didn't I explain this in the two latest chapters? Well never really thought about it…I'm the guy that stick with flashbacks and hints…no flashbacks or hints means no story…lol jokes, moving on. Right now Inner Moka hated him, she doesn't like him a single bit. Why? It's because how Naruto acted with her outer-self. He deceived her, he left her without sending any letters or anything involving that matters. And for Outer Moka case…why did she forgive him so easily? Simple she's too naïve thinking Naruto will not do such thing again. The reason why Naruto doesn't remember about the past is something I plan not to tell this early. By now you should start reviewing or favorites and follow the story. Until next time!**

**After this His Hatred and Her Love or Shinobi and Vampire. **


End file.
